Deathly Annoyances
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: The magician had expected someone else. What she saved from the bit of flames was DEFINITELY not what she had expected. All HE wanted to do was get out of a hole (and maybe the nearest gas station restroom?). But, naturally, things never go well for their kind.


**I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and it got a few notes. I wanted some feedback, too, so I thought I'd try posting it here too :) **

**Slight crack?  
**

**Disclaimer- Rick Riordan owns it.**

* * *

Sadie stared at the spectacle before her. She had run into a particularly rough patch of demons with what appeared to be fly swatters for arms. Just as she was recharging, the nerve of them!

"The timing with these things, my goodness!" She complained to herself. As if someone answered her prayers, the ground began to quake and crack open, revealing patches of odd blue fire, which caused the fly swatters to run off before they got sucked in, smacking each other in the behind while they escaped.

Sadie wanted to laugh at their cowardly act, but she too was aware and fearful of the blue flames. Looking down again, Sadie noticed skeletal arms that began hoisting themselves up from the ground.

"…Anubis? I mean, Walt/Anubis?" She wondered out loud, hoping that they he would answer. "Why is it so difficult to get used to that?" She muttered as an afterthought.

Sadie snapped her eyes to the ground again when she heard grunting noises, male, to be exact. Without a second thought, she rushed to the hole in the ground and began to hoist the jacketed arm up. The thought never crossed her mind that Walt's arm was most definitely larger and more muscular than this boy's arm.

Once the boy was pulled up, Sadie stared at him. She pulled her green highlighted hair behind her ear as she got a better look at the boy, who she now realized, was most definitely not Walt nor Anubis.

The boy's dark hair was tousled, and his eyes were dark and a bit wild. He wore an aviator's jacket with a skull ring on his finger. Sadie noticed the similarities the boy had to Anubis, but he definitely didn't match the god's level of attractiveness in her eyes.

"-Hey! You listening?" Sadie shook her head. She got lost in thought after thinking of Anubis and completely ignored the boy's statement.

"Oh, sorry mate. Were you saying something?" Sadie recently had come back from staying in England for a while to see her friends and her gran and grandad (she also wanted to hold on to her accent).

The mysterious boy looked oddly at her for a second before answering.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks for pulling me out of a pit of blue fire. Most people don't do that for me. It's kind of hard to get out of those sometimes." He commented.

"No problem, chap. You totally saved me from those fly swatters over there. Nice magic, are you an Anubis follower?" Sadie, once again, spoke without giving enough thought. At least it didn't sound too ridiculous, seeing as he just came out of the ground with skeleton followers (who happened to be standing behind him). 'Still,' Sadie thought, 'he might not know what I'm talking about,"

Naturally, he didn't. "No clue what you're talking about. Anubis? Isn't that like Egypt or something?"Sadie waved him off.

"Oh, I thought you just looked like a magician. I thought you were following the path of Anubis because…" Sadie trailed off, letting her gaze settle on the figures behind the boy.

He looked back. "Oh. No, I'm not." Sadie got suspicious. How was he not a magician if he could to that, for crying out loud!

The boy noticed her dubious glare, and took on the challenge. Sadie tried to bite back her urge to speak, but nothing could stop her, not even her own will.

"Who are you?"

The boy shrugged. "Nico. You?"

"Sadie." She slowly answered, still unnerved by Nico.

"Are you a demigod or something?" Nico asked. Sadie narrowed her eyes, this time in confusion.

"Demigod? Like one of those myths? Please, I'm a magician." She answered spitefully.

It was Nico's turn to frown. "Magician? What are you gonna do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat? Demigods are from Greek mythology, and they're real."

The green and blonde haired girl crossed her arms and scoffed. "No way… There's no way demigods exist in this world. You'd think they'd have noticed the end of the world and Ma'at falling apart. Which was like, so eight months ago. We could've used help, you know. Following the path of the Egyptian gods isn't a day in the park."

Nico rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Try being a demigod and losing the ability to use your phone. Ever. I couldn't see you being quiet for a minute. End of the world? Been there, done that, many times. Try having a dead sister." Nico pursed his lips. That wasn't meant to slip out, but this girl Sadie was so infuriating…

Sadie lifted her eyebrows. She did feel pity for the boy, but she had an argument to win. "How about getting separated from your brother and father almost your whole life, losing your mother in an accident, and then losing your father because he has to host the god of the Egyptian afterlife? He's also blue."

"Tch. My dad happens to be the Greek god of the Underworld. It's not easy being the son of the god that's unpopular with the others." Nico retorted.

Sadie would've gone full tirade, if not for a sudden flashback to her and a certain death god with a jackal head arguing in a separate world. Nico reeked of death. He was the son of death. Heck, he was practically the Greek Anubis! This did not bode well for Sadie, who suddenly got a very sick feeling in her stomach.

"Broccoli head girl? What's wrong with you? That's a weird face you're making," Sadie made a note to smack him next time she got the chance. Nico stared down at her with dark brown eyes, and something just… clicked. Then something snapped.

"I am so done with death boys."

She stormed off, just about ready to yell to someone (Carter) about her own little "curse".

* * *

**Thanks for reading something so short :) Please review?**


End file.
